Gold Fields
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Dareth and his family are in hiding trying to get up enough money to go back to the Observatory. But who waits for them in the dark? What mysteries will they uncover about Zareth now?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: Welcome back everyone. This is part 3 of book 3. If you haven't read the first Book it starts at Unready Guardian._**

 ** _Cover Art by Grumpy-Zane_**

 ** _Zareth belongs to Grumpy-Zane, Inky and Danny belong to me._**

 ** _Please Read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Gold Fields_**

 ** _Fragmented Code_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Sweat_**

 ** _Four Months Later_**

The sun was barely peeking through the curtains in the only window within the small room Inky and her family shared together. There was a very small kitchen with pots hanging on the wall, two burners, a very tiny oven and a very tiny sink they also had to use to brush their teeth. There was a very small three chair table in the middle of the room. A large shelf with books, and the bunk beds they slept on. It was all they could afford living in a port city like this.

Dareth had his back against the wall and his arm around Inky on the bottom bunk. His light snores are what filled her ears as she began to wake up. He was so warm and the very tiny apartment was incredibly cold. She almost didn't want to leave her warm spot with her adopted father. If she didn't she'd be out of work. Delivering the paper at the crack of dawn was what she did.

Swinging her leg over the side she padded her way to the bathroom. After getting ready she walked out and fished through the basket that was there cabinet/fridge since they had neither. She put a very small cheese roll, grapes, and some bread into a small tin with a bottle of milk before running for the door.

"Inky?" Dareth tiredly turned over. His hand ran over the spot where she had been before. His tired eyes searched the apartment and they locked onto her. He gave her a small smile. Inky walked back over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm leaving now."

"Have a good day Punkin."

"Love you dad." She ran toward the door again.

"Love you too." Dareth rolled back over. He didn't have to be up for a few more hours luckily and he and her Uncle Zane had hard jobs. They always came home tired.

Climbing onto her bike she left there hiding spot. A mill out in the middle of a wheatfield. Although at the very moment the field was bare. Soft white patches on the ground. It snowed a little in the night. It wasn't enough to make a snowman. But then again if she really wanted to she could always ask her Uncle Zane.

It was almost like she didn't have time to be a kid. She got up in the morning, Delivered newspapers, came home made lunches for her dad and Uncle and watch them leave for work right afterwards. Her uncle would leave her with assignments to do out of a book he leaves on the table. She wasn't ever aloud to leave the apartment otherwise.

One more thing too. She wasn't Inky at the newspaper place. She was Trevor, she had to hide herself among the town that way no one knew it was her. Her hair was cut short, and stuffed under a hat. Which she didn't mind really. She wasn't one for looking for compliments on the way she looked. Specially when she almost lost her life to…

The fact that she hadn't seem either of her Uncles in months really hurt her. She had trusted them with her life and they tried to kill her. How dare Gaya do that to them. They weren't human, and they weren't really her Uncles but they were everything to her.

Inky stopped just outside the press and gathered a bag full of newspapers and got back onto her bike and road out toward the residential areas she had been throwing newspapers to since she started.

(0)

Dareth had on his thickest cloths, and even a leather suit on over it. A pair of raw gloves on his hands and a pair of goggles. Bringing another white hot rivet over to the plane and held it in place with a long pair of tongs. He pulled back when the first hit struck. He pushed the tongs into a large bucket of water and picked up a cup of water drinking deeply from it.

With Ninjago City in ruins it needed to get as many planes back up in the air.

"You know from how many times that city's been attacked. You figure everyone would move away." Someone said behind Dareth. Dareth turned a little listening in as he picked up the tongs again and fitted again rivet in place.

"Yeah there's not much left to it anyways right Greg?"

"Nah there's still tons there Stu. It's the profit that gets people to stay. You see. We sit here for hours upon hours just for a bit of gold. Barely scraping by. While in the city there's loads more profitable jobs."

"Then what we doing here Greg? We should go to the city." A third guy yelled out and threw down his hammer.

"Because Clyde...I like breathing." He picked up his hammer laughing with the others.

"It's loads more peace and quiet here anyways." Dareth told them.

"What you live there Tony?" A name he used while there.

"Yeah its where my boy was born. Lost my wife there too. Figured if my boy was gonna survive I needed to bring him up somewhere safer." Dareth said.

"I hear ya." They all agreed. They all knew that Inky was his. Although they all thought Inky was a boy.

"But Tony...don't it disappoint you to make so little? Your boy gotta work too." His accent made his wording weird sounding. A very very old dialect.

"He learns an honest days work. It puts food on the table, and a roof over our heads. He'll learn." Dareth said. The guys nodded and heard the horn over there heads marking another day done.

(0)

The air was salty and it stunk like dead fish. Zanes shirt was forgotten off to the side. He had on his human disguise and he tried to make himself look like the other guys as well. Which meant if they took off their shirts so did he. His eyes went from one side of the port to the other. Pushing the piece of metal onto the side of the ship with a few other guys and another set hammered in the rivets. He pulled back and did it all over again. It was an easy job. Far more easier than working as a ninja and a bit more rewarding. Specially when he got a few calls from Pixal over the microwave mobile line so it's untraceable. Plus he got to talk to her in his head still so no one actually hear there conversations.

"So she's about to turn 15 and you don't know what to get her? I'd suggest a lovely dress but I've never seen her wear one." Pixal said. Zane sighed and shook his head.

"Was thinking of some paints...but she never uses them"

"Yo Gibson! Get back to work!" Zane was shoved from behind and landed hard on the railing. He felt his knee bow in and pop.

"Zane...what was that?"

"Oh nothing to be of concern. Talk to you later Pixal. Love you." He hung up with her protesting. He turned over and looked at his pant leg. Oil leaking from it. "Shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Here we are a brand new chapter :D_**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**

* * *

 ** _Golden Fields_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Curry_**

The smell of something baking filled the tiny apartment. Pork, veggies, in a light bronze sauce sat on the stove with a rice cooker on a small table. Inky stood in front of the stove. She had seen Zane and Mindroid cook this many times so knew what she was doing. She was still iffy about the concoction.

"Hold still." Dareths voice called from the lower bed. Inky turned from stirring the pork curry to see her father trying to fix Zanes knee joint. Luckily they had some strut parts hidden in the apartment. With heavy lifting at the stockyards Zanes struts always seemed to go out before anything else.

The broken part fell to the floor covered in oil. Dareths fingers were covered in the gunk too. Under the bed could just barely be made out a brown and bronze suitcase. Said suitcase had a very irreplaceable thing inside. Inky turned as the arguing started again. She was beginning to lose hope that she'd ever see her mother again.

"There all done you stupid i…" Dareth popped Zanes arm, the act coaxed the melding and there sat Zareth looking around the room. Inky turned to see him sitting there. She smiled and waved at him. She pointed to the food.

"You hungry?" Zareths face broke into a smile. He propped his arm up on the foot board.

"When did you get tall enough to cook?" He asked. Inky blushed and turned around looking back at the food that had been left to simmer.

"Well I am 14 now Uncle Zareth. Uncle Zane taught me how." Of course not mentioning the other who taught her. She heard Zareths large shoes clicking the floor as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"They hurt you, and there's no excuse, Smudge." He put his cheek on her head.

Zareth stepped back then forward again putting his hand to her head then his chest and gasped.

"You're taller than your mother!" Zareth said. Inky turned around fast slinging hot curry everywhere as she did.

"No...no I'm not!" She threw her shoes off. "See…" There wasn't much difference.

"Inky spot...you are taller than your mother...and you can't deny it. I know how tall Danny is. I've hugged her many times. She fits right under my chin. Scans say your 5'2." He kissed her forehead.

They heard the soft click of the rice cooker. Inky picked up a few plates loading them down with food. The only ate during breakfast and that was just a crust of bread, cheese, and grapes. She was starving, but this was what they could afford. Which meant the curry had to last at least two days. Meaning breakfast and dinner. She sighed as she sat back in her chair. Zareth actually using the toothpick for what it was intended for.

"Wow Inky you've gotten really good with your cooking." He looked around the room and narrowed his eyes. "This is where you've been staying Inkspot? With these two? This is...so small."

"Its fine. Better than the places I've stayed in the past." She picked her plate up and brought it over to the sink.

"Its alright for the moment but…" He jumped up looking around the room. This caused Inky to look concerned for a second. She looked around for a threat. "Where's my Dannygirl?" Inky sighed putting her hand on her chest.

"Oh she's pushed under the bed there Uncle Z." She yawned and pushed her shoes off. She hadn't eaten this good in close to a week. All she really wanted to do now was sleep.

Zareth pulled the suitcase out and opened it. Inside Danny was in a soft cloth dress, and soft socks. It seemed warmer then the cloths she was in last he saw her.

"Is it winter?" He asked. Inky nodded her head and pulled the blanket up.

"Yeah...and it's cold. You might want to get some sleep Uncle Z. I gotta wake…"

"We'll leave in the morning." Zareth interrupted her. Inky rolled over and nodded her head. Having been used to jumping up and leaving in the past.

"Any idea where we're going?" Inky asked. Zareth crawled into the bed above hers.

"Back...to the observatory."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: I know its not Sunday buuuuut...*Throws it out anyways* I'm actually done with this AU. Theirs a few more parts after this_**

 ** _Please read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Gold Fields_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 ** _Ash_**

 _Walking through the garden was peaceful as always. The sky was clear and bright. The air was hot and muggy. Running her hands over her bright green and deep brown dress. She had it tailored to her own form. She sipped the tea that had been given to her by her own brother. It tasted sweet to her tongue. Sitting back trying to enjoy herself._

The room was dark, you could hear a cricket chirping somewhere in the room. Inkys blankets were pulled tightly around her. The bunk over her bowed in from Zareths weight. Luckily it didn't break over the tiny body that was Inky.

A dark shadow walked through the room looking down at Inky. The bright purple eyes of Cryptor walked over to the books. A match fell onto its bindings. Cryptor turned to look back at Inky and pulled the blankets around her forcefully as if it were a second thought. He didn't mean to do it, or it was a sudden order. He threw her over his shoulder. Her legs kicked around and muffled yells could be heard coming from the thick blankets. A soft white jacket fell to the floor as Cryptor left.

 _Flames rose into the air licking the tapestries around the throne room. Duchess screamed and ran looking out the windows, tried to open doors. There was fire everywhere._

" _Brother!"_

" _Burn with me…" His expression never changed as he watched her run from window to window like a frightened rabbit._

Zareth sat up looking around the room. There were flames everywhere. He pulled his legs up looking around the room.

"Brother? Someone help me!" He yelled, although the voice sounded so much smaller then Zareths actual voice.

Inky could hear him. She struggled with Cryptor. Pushing and shoving at him. Inky turned pushing a shard of ink into Cryptors arm. He yelled in pain letting go of the angry girl. He watched her run back up into the mill.

Inkys eyes burned immediately as she ran into the building.

"Uncle Zareth!" She yelled running over to the scared man. When he turned to see her standing there. The look he gave her wasn't of relief if was of panic. He shoved her down on the ground. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Get away from me. You caused this!" Inkys heart sank. He was right she caused all of this. Perhaps she deserved this hell thats going on around them. She just lay there running her fingers along the suitcase bronzed clasp.

Rain ran along Zareths hair as he looked back at the house. He looked around himself again and something clicked and he straightened up looking around again.

"Inky?" His eyes locked onto Cryptor who just smiled at him. "You…" He took a step toward him. But the nindroid pointed back at the mill.

"Inky and Danny are inside...you left them there."

Zareth wasn't even sure how he even go outside in the first place.

Inky felt herself being picked up, her coughing was sharp and she breathed in gasps wheezing as she tried. She felt the rain on her face as she did. She coughed again feeling herself being lay down on the ground next to the suitcase. She lay her head down onto the casing.

"Mom…" She whispered feeling someone pat her back. She could barely make out Cryptor through her haze, and rain. The mud caked shoes of Zareth came into view.

"You endangered my family Cryptor." It was beyond the angry tone that Zareth had used in the past. But why...didn't she deserve to die? Wasn't that supposed to be her tomb? Inky coughed up more ash and soot. It sprayed the top of the suitcase.

"You should get her to a hospital." Cryptor chuckled turning to leave.

"Get back here!" Zareth held a gun up to the nindroid. Cryptors eyes flashed as he turned and charged at Zareth. Lightning flashed off in the distance causing Inky to gasp and curl tighter around the suitcase. This caused her to cough up more soot.

Mud splashed as both Zareth and Cryptor punched and kicked at one another. Zareth knew how hard Cryptor could hit. He took a punch from him before. He dodged as much as he could. Throwing as many as he could himself. The gun lay in a puddle of mud out of there reach.

Inky watched as Cryptor pushed Zareths head into the mud. Zareth tried to push Cryptor off himself but he was incredibly heavy.

"Get off you fucking cow." He reached up grabbing his face. "You are a bad nindroid. We should never have trusted you." Zareth growled out feeling himself getting sucked into the water. The fields there were saturated with water cause of the snow.

"I warned her of what may happen. She knew what I was, what I may become again." Cryptor growled out.

"And you gave in...like a bitch." Zareths optics flashed blinding Cryptor. He grabbed his eyes as Zareth flung him over his own body. Cryptor landed harshly on his head. He lay limply on the ground. His shoulder joint popped and sputtered as it got wet. His optics turned red for a moment.

"Inky...s...sorry." He optics went out. Zareth turned to look at Inky. Her eyes were still open, he could still hear her wheezing from there. She coughed up more soot and ink. Her head lay on the suitcase almost protectively. He rolled her over so he could put his head against her chest. He closed his eyes letting Zane scan her lungs.

'She's not getting enough Oxygen Zareth. To much soot.'

"I bet Mr. Police Officer there has a built in O2 mask." Zareth turned and threw open Cryptors cloak and grabbed his chest plate pulling it off forcefully. "Sorry Cryptor...its for Inky." He grabbed the O2 mask fitting it over Inkys face.

"Come on baby, breath." He whispered running his fingers through her soaked hair, kissing her forehead. She turned her head to the coldness of his fingers.

"Dad…?" she whispered.

"Well...sorta." He whispered "Ah geez my head hurts, I'm covered in mud, I should kick your ass again Cryptor...big fucking jerk." He sighed closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors notes: love yall!_

* * *

 _Gold Fields_

 _Fractured Code_

 _Chapter 19_

 _Explain_

Inky slowly opened her eyes. She felt she was moving. Her head was on Zareths shoulder. An oxygen mask fitted over her face. The can having been ripped from Cryptors frame, was slung over his shoulder using what looked like Cryptors boot laces. Dannys suitcase was in his other hand. The sun was visible through the trees. She wasn't totally sure if it were rising or setting for a little while. After a little while of walking she felt herself being laid down. She felt Zareths put the suitcase down next to her and the oxygen. Zareth left for a few seconds, but came back putting some wood down on the ground. It must have been night time. He dug a small hole and put the sticks into it and lit them. He sighed, it was going to be really cold that night since they didn't have any blankets.

Zareth looked up hearing Inky cough. He walked over to her taking a handkerchief from his pocket and ran it over her face trying to clean the soot off. He saw her eyes and smiled.

"Hey there babe...you okay now? " He asked rubbing her back as she continued to cough. She ended up throwing up the soot. There was a lot of it. She turned back up and looked up at Zareth. A tear slid down her face. She wasn't totally sure what was going on. All she knew was that her Uncle ran out of the building after telling her it was her fault. He was right, it really was her fault.

Zareth watched her body language, she was concerned, hurt, scared...he bent down picking her up holding her to him. He felt her do what any troubled child did. Cling to there parent. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He pulled his legs up and put his arms around her tightly.

"Aww babe. I'm so sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me. Something in my head with my previous incarnations. She took me over. I have no control over it." He offered. Inky pulled back looking into his eyes.

"You three are all I have left. I...can't take anymore." She tapped her head. "I'm losing everyone." Inkys face for a second looked so monotone like she couldn't figure out which emotion she wanted to feature. But then she just started to cry. It was odd to see her cry at all like this. Actually she kept these feelings at bay choosing to be the ever strong tomboy that everyone expected. Zareths heart broke. He closed his eyes kissing her cheek.

"Come on babe...I ain't going anywhere. Me, your Pop, and Uncle Icebox ain't going anywhere."

"Uncle Icebox? Aren't you half that?" Inky asked letting go of Zareth a bit so she could look at him in the eyes.  
"Nah babe. I'm your Uncle Cooler…" Inky snorted and laughed. "Daww theirs mah girl." He kissed her forehead and slumped down a little bit. "Lets get some sleep. Got a long trek ahead of us in the morning."

'Smooth Zareth...like sandpaper.' Zane chuckled.

'Good night Splat.' Dareth whispered

Upon waking up the next morning Inky found herself to be in the company of both Zane and Dareth. She wasn't sure when in the night the seperated. All she knew was that Dareth had her tucked under him acting as if he were a blanket while Zane slept a little ways away. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Nina." The only person able to call her by her proper name and not get slugged in the jaw.

"Hi." Inkys little replay said. She didn't look like she was in pain. Dareths weight was almost completely on top of her. Zane could see that her tiny hand was holding the Gi as if he were a huge teddy. She must have felt very secure there. There was a soft click from the Oxygen tank. She looked up at Zane who reached over and lightly pulled the mask from her face.

"There isn't anymore. Lets hope your alright to breath normal Oxygen again." Zane pushed the tank to the side and heard a loud rumble from the ground. Inky smiled when her stomach growled.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything to eat. We left in a hurry you'll just have to hold out for a little longer."

"I'm fine Uncle Zane." Inky said her eyes getting heavy again. But before she could fall asleep her dad slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he stopped rubbing his eyes for a second he realized Inky was still latched onto his Gi. She just kind of hung here.

"Monkey." He chuckled. Inky just laughed and sat down on the ground.

"We need to find a spring for you to wash that soot from your body." Zane said Inky just yawned and followed Zane through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: And because its my birthday Imma put this chapter out there early. Plus one more._**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**

* * *

 ** _Gold Fields_**

 ** _Fragmented Code_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Just a...dream_**

 _Zareth sat on the dirty ground running his fingers through Inky's hair. She was breathing evenly having fell asleep ages ago. Once upon a time he wouldn't have ever done this, he wasn't totally sure why he did. The rock in the pit of his stomach really didn't want to, but here he was caring for this little girl. Searching the countryside for the mind of a doll. Moreover calling her his sister. It was...horrible, and it hurt. Why would this be okay?_

 _He lay back looking up at the sky. The stars could be seen perfectly through the trees._

 _A shadow fly over them. Far to big to be a bird. He slowly lay Inky down putting his jacket on her to keep her warm while he was gone. He ran to where he saw it land. He hid behind a tree seeing the shadow near the ocean's edge. He could barely make it out in the moonlight. Zareth pulled out his gun and held it low._

" _Freeze." The hair bristled for a moment. Zareths jaw dropped when he saw the hornet turn and look at him. Green eyes looked at him, the blond hair draped over her shoulders, the black band shirt, her jeans fit her perfectly. Although she didn't have any shoes on. She couldn't be...could she. A look alike right?_

" _Zareth?" He held up his hand stopping her from coming nearer to him._

" _No stay back...Who the hell are you?" Zareth asked pointing his gun at her. Danny looked deep in thought for a second._

" _We totally missed Van Halen's concert." She said. It was supposed to be the Saturday before all this happened. Zareth looked at her, the air got caught in his throat as he tried to gasp for air. The gun hit the sand. There wasn't a bullet in there anyways. He used them all on Cryptor._

 _He found his feet moving before his own mind wanted to. They just started to move when she did. His hands wanted to hold her, they needed to hold her. So much pain in his heart, he never had such a desire in his whole life._

 _When his arms wrapped around the woman they searched. It felt so nice, the soft skin, the hair. He had to make sure she was real. He couldn't help it, this was what he really really needed. He could feel her breath on his skin. He let out a whimper as he tried to breath again._

" _Dannygirl…" He breathed out. He could feel her tears through his shirt. Kissing the top of her head. He leaned down picking her up. Spinning on the spot. It felt so nice to be with her again. She even smelled like Danny._

" _Zareth...I'm so sorry." He was angry with her, he really was._

" _Why did you do that Danny? We should have stopped them. We could have…"_

" _Because they were going after Inky and you. Always, every time. I had stop stop them Zareth." Danny said pulling away putting her forehead to his._

" _You saved the city Danny." Danny giggled._

" _Zareth...I didn't do it to save the city. I'm no hero my past says so. Please don't mistake what I did for heroism. I did what I did...to save you and Inky. Ninjago just got lucky." She said. "I love you both so much Zareth...Zareth?"_

Zareths eyes opened and he looked around the grove they had stopped in for the night. He looked at Inky who was still wearing his jacket. He ran his fingers over his eyes and coughed. Trying to cover up the fact that he was crying.

"You okay Uncle Zareth?" Inky asked rubbing her arms trying to keep warm. The fire had gone out. He cleared his voice again and looked down at his charge.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. Just dreaming." He looked down at the ground and sighed. "Just a dream…" He picked up the suitcase and started to walk again. Inky looked on at her Uncle as he walked.

"I'm sorry Uncle Zareth. I'm know you'd rather have mom here." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to talk. "I should be the one in the box." She walked past him toward the smoke off in the distance.

It was sudden and he didn't expect such an attitude change from Inky _._ He put the suitcase down on the ground and picked her up. She pushed away from him and kept walking.

"Inky!" She stopped, and looked over her shoulder.

"It was my fault! You said so. If I hadn't of pushed that damned button...mom would still be here." She called out. Zareth stomped forward taking Inky into his arms looking her in the eyes.

"Now you stop that! Blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone. Your mother did what she did for us. Don't you ever forget it." Inky looked up at Zareth.

"Are we ever going to get mom back?" Inky asked. Zareth took a deep breath hugging her to him.

"I donno Splat...I donno. I'm trying hard to find her. You know I am. We were so close...we're making our way back to that observatory to look for clues." He picked up the suitcase and sighed. "Come on kiddo...let's go before it starts bottoming out."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Short, but full of information and spoilers! Have fun ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Gold Fields_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _White Bird_**

Angela opened her eyes once again to someone prodding her awake. She opened her hazel eyes to look at the woman staring in at her. The bright purple eyes glaring in at her. A smile on the black lips, sharp teeth could be seen beyond that.

"Don't you have something better to do other then trying to piss off an old woman?" Angela turned over trying to fall back asleep again. The cage she slept in hit the floor with a loud thunk. Gaya walked back to her seat.

"So I take that as a no." Angela stood up brushing herself off as someone walked away with the top of her cage. It wasn't even tall enough for her to stand up in, just sit or lay down curled up.

"So I am to understand that you are the person who has created the Hornets?"

"No...I'm the wife of the one who created them. Sucks to be you...Archie is dead so theirs that." The old woman tried to fix her hair. It was rather dishaveled after her nap.

"I see...do you know where Dr. Julien kept his notes?"

"Taken...all of them taken by the skelebone gang." The woman said sitting down.

"Your just as much a liar as the others." Gaya growled. Angela's head tipped to the side and she glared up at the woman with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Did you tell Zareth this load of crap." Gaya asked.

"Yeah." Angela laughed sitting down in a chair.

"So where is she?" Gaya leaned in to listen to Angela. Angela looked at her sleepily.

"Where indeed…"

"So that...thing they're carrying around in that suitcase? Its just a piece of...something?"

"Its dead...a husk. Danny no longer exists in that casket." Angela said putting her head on her knuckles and glares at Gaya. "I have no control over any of them. Wherever Archie put them...no clue. He didn't trust me enough to say." Angela said with a chuckle.

"You mean to tell me...that you were the one…"

"Yup...I'm the one that created Spencer, I'm the one who killed off my sister, and I'm the one who orchestrated the creation of the Hornet army." Angela laughed Gaya looked slightly amazed with this little bit of news.

"No wonder." She pushed a bottle of wine toward the woman who accepted it. Drinking deeply instead of putting it into a glass.

"No wonder?"

"No wonder why Dr. Julien left you behind."

"No wonder he went into hiding huh? It was my sister who caught on and told him." She smiled leaning on the table.

"So...where the second facility?" Gaya whispered. Angela smiled and looked around at Gaya with a smile.

"Under us."


End file.
